Breaking the chains of the past
by kusanosakura
Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line to avoid being expelled for cheating. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis, they are given not only a place to live besides the Burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. This is their story.
1. Prologue

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

Notes: This story is set in the same universe as Ties of friendship, Bonds of Love and Bound to you. It starts prior to Bound and will at some point play out concurrently.

* * *

Prologue

"Expel us?" George asked incredulously, "For what?"

Dumbledore glared at them imperiously, "Cheating. You took an aging potion to attempt to thwart my Age Line."

Fred was stunned, "You're not threatening to expel Fawcett or Summers. They did the same thing."

"They however," Dumbledore said eyes flashing, "don't have the record of troublemaking you do. This was their first offence."

Fred glanced at George, "I think we've had our fill of formal education. This rots."

"A bit boring. Why do we need out N.E.W.T.S anyway? We've got our O.W.L.S that's enough for me." George said with a shrug.

"You'll never get a job with just OWLS." Dumbledore scoffed.

"If we drop out." Fred said with a smirk, "We keep our wands. We didn't even want to come back this year. Mum made us, we came,"

"We caused havoc and we leave." Still bearded, George summoned his trunk and broom; he shrunk the trunk and returned it to his pocket.

Fred summoned his own broom and trunk but not before he summoned what was left of their inventions. Which he shrunk and placed in his trunk, "That's it, I think we'll be going now. Hey Lee, don't let this old fool suck all the fun out of this place."

George bowed to Angelina, "Sorry to leave you scrabbling for Beaters next year but I'm sure you can find someone to whip into shape by next November. You've still got Harry. Malfoy's decent but he's got nothing on out Harry or Charlie. Nose to the books Ron or you'll amount to nothing."

Ron glared, "You're a drop out and between the two of you, you don't even have ten OWLS. You'll never get a job."

Fred ruffled Nemia's hair, "You keep out of trouble princess."

Nemia Prince was the daughter of their Defense Professor Remus Lupin Prince and the Head of Slytherin Severus Prince. Nemia was the pet of the Tower. She had the quality that made her everyone's little sister, she was adorable for a first year.

George playfully punched Harry in the shoulder; "We'll miss flying with you but have fun up there. Don't let Malfoy win…"

No one noticed the look Harry Potter gave Fifth Year Prefect Draco Malfoy, except for Malfoy who gave him a smile.

The Weasley twins high-fived one another and tossed a few of their fireworks.

They zipped and zoomed before exploding in vibrant colours.

Fred and George flew out the front door of the castle, tossing more fireworks.

Fred cast a Sonorus, "Our faithful fans and customers, we hate to leave you but we've got to make our own way in the world. You're welcome to continue to place owl orders with us. We'll send notice when we establish our own premises. Later catch you."

Dumbledore stood there glaring, "Don't let the wards slam closed behind you."

George stuck his tongue out.

The former beaters soared, waved once more and then disappeared, as they'd cast notice-me-not charms.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

Notes: This story is set in the same universe as Ties of friendship, Bonds of Love and Bound to you. It starts prior to Bound and will at some point play out concurrently.

* * *

Chapter one

Fred and George hadn't gotten too far from Hogwarts when they heard the call of an owl.

Fred was startled when one landed on his shoulder.

It was unfamiliar…

He opened it.

'Dear Masters Fred and George Weasley,

My name is Artemis Prince, and I'm Nemia's older sister. Yes I was Sorted into Slytherin but that's not important. I'd like to thank you for being so kind to my sister and brother Harry. I can't do much but I doubt you'll want to return home. I'm sorry to say that I think your mother is a shrew. I've only been to this place once but I managed to make a portkey, I know that eleven-year-olds aren't supposed to know how to but I'm well-read.

I'm offering you a place to stay, it's called Ivy Hall and it's part of Harry's inheritance. He'll be okay with it but it will give you a place to continue your work. I'm a daughter of a Marauder and a Slytherin, so I bend the rules to suite me.

In gratitude,

Artemis Lilith Prince'

Pinned to the parchment was a tiny carved moon.

Fred touched George's shoulder turning the letter so his twin could read.

"Artemis? That quiet girl who has no friends? Nemia mentioned having a sister who was a whiz at Potions…" George said quietly.

Fred shrugged, "Bit odd to be given a portkey by a First Year. I thought they were regulated…"

Then something caught their eye.

'Emergency portkeys are legal. I wouldn't have sent a portkey if I wasn't certain I could make one. Harry would be upset if something happened to you. So would Nemia and I hate to see her cry.'

Fred winced, "That settles it. We'll take her up on her offer."

George grabbed a hold of Fred's arm while his twin took hold of the portkey.

There was the familiar sensation of portkey travel and they emerged on an expanse of lawn before a large Manor House that dwarfed the Burrow.

They stood there ago.

The nearest door opened.

Standing there were two House elves.

"You be being Masters Fred and George? Miss Artemis told us to look out for you. Dinner be ready soon."

Fred climbed off his broom and hefted it over his shoulder, "You are?"

"I is Spira and this be Milla. We is being pleased to serve you."

"This place is huge."

"This be Ivy Hall, a Potter family property in Yorkshire. It have twelve bedrooms, a library, two studies, gardens, a farm, a potions lab, a lounge, a morning room, three parlous, the conservatory and the Ball room. There is the family dining room and the formal dining room. There is also a music room…" the first elf, Spira told them.

"Way more room then we need…" George muttered.

Fred grinned, "So much better then the Burrow."

"Masters be wanting Dinner?"

George was still in shock.

Fred nodded, "Give us an hour to settle in. which bed rooms did Miss Artemis ask to be readied?"

"The two best bedrooms sir. The elder is?"

"That would be me." Fred said proudly.

"You can have the lord's bedroom. Your brother may have the second best bedroom."

George stammered, "I get my own room? I've never had my own room…"

"We were told treat you like you're Master Harry's cousins."

"Aren't they cousins? Their grandmother's were…"

"What?" Fred was surprised.

"Master Harry be the grandson of Dorea Potter who was born Dorea Black, daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black. Master Fred and George be grandsons of Cedrella who was born to Arcturus and Lysandra Black. Arcturus and Cygnus were brothers, sons of former Headmaster of Hogwarts' Phineas Nigellus Black. If grandmothers be cousins, you be cousins too."

Fred coughed, still stunned, "Why yes, I suppose we are cousins. Decidedly poor relations but very grateful for the kindness of Miss Artemis."

This was to be their home? They'd never seen a place like this, well with the exception of Diggory Hall back when they were invited there for play dates before house rivalries and different interests eroded childhood friendships.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

Notes: This story is set in the same universe as Ties of friendship, Bonds of Love and Bound to you. It starts prior to Bound and will at some point play out concurrently.

* * *

Chapter two

After months of owl orders and product production, a letter arrives.

Fred Weasley kept a polite correspondence with young Artemis, who despite her shyness came off very bright and confident in her letters.

'Dear Fred,

Harry won the Triwizard Tournament. I informed you previously that following your removal from Hogwarts that Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Ron as I said, your insufferable brother along with Hermione Granger successfully turned Gryffindor against Harry.

Harry was welcomed into Slytherin by his childhood friend, papa's godson and my god brother Draco Malfoy. Draco is a prefect and has been very kind to me. His parents are my godparents so it makes us kin. Draco helped Harry mourn the loss of his 'friends' Ron and Hermione. Draco also as I said before was his date to the Yule Ball.

The reason I'm writing is because Harry gave me his Triwizard winnings and told me to deal with them. On behalf of my brother I'd like to offer an investment of one hundred thousand Galleons into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I asked my godfather to purchase a bit of property for my future using my allowance and monetary gifts from the last few years. He purchased a large property in Diagon Alley on my behalf that includes the premises at

# 94, which according to his report would be more then perfect for your joke shop. I've included his description with my letter and what is left of the Triwizard Winnings, which is more then three-quarters of the prize money.

You are to present yourself with the accompanying letter to Uncle Lucius' man of Business, Sancus Malfoy. He's a distant cousin but trustworthy for a Malfoy, as he was never a Death Eater.

Your friend,

Artemis'

Fred touched the bag, which immediately grew in size and weight; he glanced at George, "More then three quarters of Harry's Triwizard winnings? Merlin…"

George was surprised, "He won? Harry won?"

Fred handed him the letter, "It seems like it. Artemis had her godfather purchase property in her name. She selected an unrented portion that she this in is perfect for us."

They read the Gringotts description of the property.

#94 Diagon Alley

Location contains a large storefront has two levels to public area. Third floor includes an office, a bathroom and a bedroom.

There is a large basement as well as storerooms to the rear of storefront.'

Their eyes widened in surprise at the projected value of the shop.

They swallowed and then poured over the blueprints of the premises that Artemis was offering them.

It would be considered no doubt strange to be going into business or renting from an twelve year old but Artemis Prince was no ordinary twelve year old. They had a connection being twins themselves.

Fred wondered what it would have been like to be Sorted into a different House like the Patil or Prince twins.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fred and George Apparated to Sanctus Malfoy's office in London.

Well they Apparated to the closest Public Apparation point and then walked there.

They were greeted by a pleasant secretary named Janice, who was so cute Fred just had to flirt with her.

"Hello lovely lady. Is Solicitor Malfoy in? My brother and I have an appointment."

She blushed, "He is but he's with another client. You are the Weasley brothers? He should be available in ten minutes."

Fred grinned, "Is that long enough to get your address?"

George rolled his eyes, Fred was incorrigible at times and an outrageous flirt.…

The door to the inner office opened and a tall man with short blonde hair stepped out.

He shook the others hand before spying them.

"Fred and George Weasley?"

Fred nodded.

The man strode towards them, "Sanctus Malfoy. I'm Lucius' cousin. Not a closely claimed cousin but a cousin all the same. Now if you'll come with me."

George followed at once but Fred paused to wink at the poor flustered secretary.

Sanctus gestured for them to take a seat. "I would be remiss in not speaking to you about the irregularity of this. Two eighteen year old wizards renting from a twelve year old witch."

George blinked, he slugged Fred, "We missed Nemia's birthday you idiot."

Fred glared rubbing his arm, "That's what you're upset about? He called us eighteen. We're actually nineteen.

Sanctus glared at them, "AS if that's much better. Artemis is rather mature for her age and is quite talented like her father. However since she is my cousin's goddaughter I can't turn my head if she's being taken advantage of."

Fred blinked, "Us take advantage of her? No way. We'd never even spoken to her before. WE sort of adopted her sister Nemia. We quit school because the headmaster is a right nasty git."

George poke him, "Language Gred!"

Fred sighed, "Sorry sir. She sent an owl after us. She offered us a place to stay. We accepted and then we started up an odd correspondence. She is smarter than we would have guessed. She sent us Harry's Triwizard Cup Winnings. We were surprised. She also offered us the #93 Diagon Alley premises. They are beyond our imagination. We are as shocked as you are."

George spoke up, "We're perfectly willing to sign a contract with you as her representative for a reasonable rent of those premises. We also need articles of corporation making Weasleys Wizard Wheezes a legal company. I think with such an investment into our joke shop, Harry should be made one-third partner. He should be legally entitled to one third of the profits. He'll be a silent partner for now but we'll inform him at the right time. He doesn't want anything to do with the money for now so we'll respect his wishes."

"I can draw up the partnership and the company papers." Sanctus said warily.

"It's about time we go legit. No more sneaking around and setting up shop in empty classrooms and unused bathrooms." Fred grinned.

"I suppose you aren't taking advantage of Miss Artemis. I'll make our the contracts and send them to you. Since I'm choosing to give you a chance, we'll head over to the premises and have a look around."

The twins grinned at each other.

"We're for that."

The trip was by Apparation of course.

Sanctus unlocked the shop.

Fred was very interested in the storefront with its two levels.

George had to go over every inch of the storerooms at the back of the shop and in the basement.

They both examined the apartment and the office above the shop.

They hugged.

"This is so perfect. I can ever set up a lab in the basement."

"We have plenty of room for the things we've already packaged!"

"What would the rent be?"

"Well, I should make it more but Artemis insisted on no more than teen Galleons a month."

Fred blinked, "Only ten? I would have expected thirty…with the cost of the space."

Sanctus sighed, "That was why I wanted to know if you were taking advantage of her."

George shook his head, "She's too nice a girl for us to do that."

"You'll have to open a company vault and arrange for deposits into Artemis and Harry's personal vaults."

Fred nodded, "We'll take care of that immediately. When can we move things in?"

Sanctus tapped his chin; "I'll have the contracts ready in two days."

The twins shook his hand.

"It's been a pleasure."

"Right a real pleasure."

Immediately, Fred and George made their way to Gringotts to open a vault for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

XoooooX

Bree woke to a cold house…

He felt cold…so cold…

He reached over to touch his father and the body was cold as ice.

Bree leaned over to feel for breath or a pulse and found nothing.

Free…

He sprang out of bed only to stagger.

He limped to the shower and scrubbed his skin raw.

He dressed in what little clothes he owned.

Bree grabbed a bag and shoved it full of clothes.

He found odd looking money, it must be wizard money….

Nervously he grabbed all the magic books he could find and his father's wand.

Bree was anxious to get away as far and quickly as he could…

Once he had all he wanted, he slipped out.

He paced outside the house he'd spent his horrendous childhood in and toyed with the wand.

There came a startling pop.

Then in front of him was an odd-looking purple triple-decker bus.

It was emblazoned with the words, 'Knight Bus.'

The door opened.

A gawky young man with a pimply face in his early twenties blinked at him, "Ya coming aboard or not?"

Bree nodded, scrambling up the steps trying to make sure the man didn't touch him.

"Me name's Stanley Shunpike. I'm the Knight Bus' conductor, well one of them anyway. This here is our driver Ernie Prang."

"Call me Bree." Bree said quietly.

"Bree? Odd name but it'll do. Where ya be wantin' to go?"

Bree sighed, "I don't know…anywhere but here."

"Well we're always here for witches and wizards that be in trouble. Keep in mind you still got to pay even if you don't know where ya wanna go." Standey said as the bus sturged forward so suddenly that Bree nearly fell.

"I'd like to go to a bookstore…I don't have a lot of money but I'd like to look at books."

"Aren't you young boy?" Stanley asked eyeing him critically.

Bree glared, "That's my business ain't it?"

"So it is, so it is." The driver muttered

"Best bookstore is Flourish and Blotts. Their biggest branch is in Diagon Alley."

"That will do…" Bree mumbled.

"That will be a couple stops away. It'll cost three sickles and five knets."

Bree nervously reached into his bag, and pulled out a handle of the money. He stared at it confused.

"Three of the silver and five of the bronze. Are you stupid or something?"

Bree glared, he counted out the money and shoved it at the rude conductor. "There now leave me alone." He stormed off and found the most isolated spot to curl up.

"Didn't mean to upset ya mate." Stanley hollered after him.

It took at least an hour, Bree wasn't sure how long since he didn't own a watch, before Diagon Alley was called. He exited the bus and was overwhelmed. There were so many people. He just wanted to curl up and pretend there weren't here.

He swallowed nervously, keeping his eyes on the ground. He glanced up now and then to find his way.

Bree finally found the bookstore and almost couldn't take it when he saw the crowd. He shook, how was he going to live on his own when he was so odd?

Bree grabbed a handful of books that looked interesting.

He whispered, "Silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts."

He paid for the books and slipped out.

His stomach growled.

He choose to stay away from crowded places like the Leaky Cauldron, wll it looked crowded…

He didn't want to go to the fancy looking places because he didn't think he had much money.

The dingy sign for Brews and Stews caught his eye.

Bree entered, it was cleaner than he'd guessed.

He choose a table.

A girl came up grinning, "Welcome to Brews and Strews. My name is Amy." She handed him a menu.

"Thanks…" Bree scanned it but he wasn't sure what to get. "What's the best and cheapest thing you offer?"

"Split pea soup and house tea." The girl answered looking at him strangely.

"I'll take that." Bree said handing the menu back.

"Alright."

Once she left he could breathe easier

The girl, Amy returned with his glass of water.

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Bree nodded.

She left pouting.

Bree slowly drank his water, ignoring his growling stomach.

Amy returned with his soup.

Bree started eating ravenously as soon as it was placed in front of him

The girl stared at him and after a few moments of silence she left him blessedly alone.

The bowl was empty far too soon.

"You be wanting anything else?"

Bree jumped, he hadn't heard her approach. He shook his head, "No."

"That will be six sickles."

Bree winced, he slowly counted them out.

He had few of those odd coins. He left quickly.

He nervously wandered around.

He spotted a pair of tall red head putting up a help wanted sign in a window. He hurried over but was pushed.

He crashed into one.

"Hey! Watch it."

"Cool it Fred. He was pushed." One of them to knelt down and offered him a hand, "You alright? My name's George. The rude one is Fred. We're the new proprietors of this place."

"Haven't signed anything yet though." The one he'd crashed into said.

Shyly, Bree let the nice one help him up.

"Damn you're a cute one. What's your name?"

"Bree…."

"Bree? You got a surname?"

Bree winced, "Just Bree is fine."

"You interested in a job?" Fred asked.

Bree nodded, "I'm new here. I don't have a lot of money. I've never had a job before but I'm willing to learn."

"Well we won't pay much to start. Maybe you could stock shelves…" George said smiling at him.

"I suspose…" Fred shrugged.

"You got a place to sleep?"

Bree shook his head.

"You can stay with us until we open the shop. There is a apartment upstairs but we don't have a key yet. I'd prefer not to leave the shop unattended at night…"

"Forge! We don't even know him…"

"Don't be rude Gred! He's nice enough. He doesn't have much. I'm a good judge of character. Give him a chance. That bag all your stuff?"

Bree nodded.

"then its settled." George wrapped an arm around him.

The strangest set of feelings came over him.

And them the world went all weird…

The next thing Bree knew he was standing on the edge of a lawn surrounding a huge house.

"What? Where am I?"

Geoirge let go of him, "This is Ivy Hall. We're staying here as guests."

"How did we get here?"" Bree said looking around.

Fred frowned at him, "We Apparated…"

"What is Apparated…." Bree asked confused.

"It's a type of transportation. It's said to be difficult but we never had a problem with it." George smiled at him, "Haven't you heard of it? Sixth year students always sign up for lessons."

Bree stared at the ground, "I never went to school…"

"We're you taught at home? Or are you a squib?"

Bree blinked, "What's a squib?"

"Come inside Bree. It's more comfortable inside."

"What does he mean what's a squib? Everyone knows what a squib is…"

"Fred be quiet."

Fred started to grumble.

They entered the house; it was huge. It was decorated with shiny things and looked expensive…

The twins led him to a bright room with comfortable chairs and couches.

"Have a seat." George said gesturing at a chair.

Bree sunk into it a let out a sigh.

"How do you not know what a squib is?"

"Fred be quiet! I mean it."

"You just want to be nice to him because you think he's cute." Fred retorted.

George glared at his twin, "That's not important." He turned his attention back to Bree. "A Squib is someone born to two magical parents but hasn't any magic."

"I have some magic. I don't have my own wand but I can use the one I have. I can cast some spells but I only know what I've read."

"I guess he wasn't strong enough to be sent to Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"Didn't you get a letter on your eleventh birthday?" George asked gently.

Bree shook his head. "No…"

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Its where we used to go until we decided we had enough. We're going into business instead."

"What is school?"

Fred blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Fred!" George said sharply.

Bree curled up in reaction.

"I won't hurt you…." George said softly.

"I'm sorry I'm not smart…" Bree whispered.

"Being smart has nothing to do with anything. Everyone learns in their own way. Fred's actually nice when he wants to be. He's just having an off day. I'll have Stria set up a room for you."

There was a strange pooping noise.

The oddest createre appeared and Bree screamd.

They were very short. It wore in an odd fashion, a wrinkled worn pillow case. It had pointy ears and large bulbous eyes.

"Master George be calling for Stria?"

"We have a temporary guest. Can you have a room made up for him?"

"Yes Master. Lunch be ready soon."

"Thank you."

"What is that?" Bree said trying to calm down.

"A house elf. They are servants. Stria belongs to our Ffiend Harry. We're just guests here."

"I get my own room?" Bree squeaked.

George smiled, "You sound like us. Until we came here, we'd never had our own room before. We always shared. "

"I shared too…"

"With a brother?" Fred asked.

Bree shook his head, "No…with my father…" he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. Slowly, he started to rock…

XoooooX

George watched as the young man rocked…

He was so odd…

George felt strangely drawn to him…

He'd always known he was bent but he'd never been so powerfully attracted to anyone before…

Bree, if that was his real name was really cute.

Bree was about five foot, eight inches so he was around six inches shorter than George's six foot, two inch frame.

He was also rather slim, something like Harry or Professor Snape. Yet it seemed look like he was slim from not eating properly…

George's brow furrowed.

Bree seemed to try to shrink if he were touched and cringed at loud or rude speech. It made George suspicious that he'd been mistreated.

Bree had curly, honey coloured hair and eyes that seemed purple. They were skittish and George worried all the more.

Stria appeared with a pop.

"Stria have room ready. It's across from Master George's room."

George rose, "Thank you Stria." His voice was soft when he addressed their guest, "Bree? You want to see your room?"

The young man, unfolded himself, flushing as he stood. Bree reached for his bag and clutched it tightly. "Okay…"

George walked towards the door and heard soft footsteps behind him.

He quietly but slowly made his way to the corridor where the bedrooms were. He opened the door to Bree's room. "Here."

Bree weaved past him, ducking under his arm. He gasped. "This is all for me?"

George smiled, "Yes. This is your room as long as you are here. You are welcome to join us for meals. We may find work for you until we move things to the shop but this is your room."

"What do I owe you for this?" Bree asked quietly.

"Only helping us when we ask."

"Like what?" Bree shook a bit.

"Emptying boxes and counting perhaps. Sealing up boxes that are to be moved. Perhaps, a little organization." George scratched his head, "We've never had anyone work for us before so I'll have to wing it."

"Wing it?"

"Assign you work as I think of it."

"Oh…"

"Is that alright?" George asked cautiously.

Bree turned and smiled, "Yes. Thank you. You don't know how happy it makes me."

George laughed, "I can guess. You should smile more. It lights up your face…"

"I'd like to be alone to put what little I have away."

George nodded, his own smile vanishing. "Alright. Stria will let you know when Lunch is."

"I already ate…"

"Meals are mandatory." George said quickly. "You look like you've missed too many as it is."

"Oh…I guess I can eat a little more…"

George smiled, "I'll see you at Lunch then."

He left whistling the Chudley Cannons fight song…

There was something special about Bree….

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 4

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

* * *

Chapter 4

For the first time in Bree's life he had regular meals and sleep.

He helped scrub the shop once Fred picked up the key.

Fred still didn't like him and acted like he didn't trust him.

But George was nice; he showed him all of their inventions and what they did. He taught him magic…he never implied he was a squib or anything derogatory.

He was expected to unpack and fill the shelves here at the shop.

Bree tapped the first entwined triple W that George called a packing portkey, he flushed feeling silly, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

A shimmer and the triple W turned into a pyramid of boxes.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Bree said pointing his wand at the top box.

It rose towards the ceiling shakily.

Bree concentrated as he spoke again. "Acio top box."

It zoomed towards him and nearly bowled him over, he sighed. George made this look so bloody easy and he felt like a fool.

Bree push it gently towards the ground before muttering, "Finite."

The box settled on the floor with a slight wobble.

Bree pulled a knife out of his belt and used it to open the box; he wasn't comfortable enough to try one of those slicing jinxes that George showed him. He had enough trouble with the two spells he was using.

XoooooX

George realized that part of Bree's slowness was his wand.

He'd finally talked Fred into heading to Ollivanders for their own wands a few weeks back.

It was annoying to use the wands their mother gave them

It was beyond embarrassing to lean that his wand had belonged to his grandmother Dana.

He maybe bent but he was still a wizard…

Fred's once belonged to Gideon Prewett, their paternal uncle.

The one running the shop of Garrick Olli vender's cousin Louis.

Who examined their wands and muttered darkly before questioning them about each other.

Now instead of an 11' Peach and Unicorn hair wand, George wielded a sturdy 15" Bowtruckle skin and Fir wand.

Fred's wand had been a Healer's wand: a Flexible 10" Unicorn Hair and Alligator Juniper. His current wand was a 14" Springy Billywig Stinger and Sycamore. Apparently it was a curious wand that loved learning and experimenting. Which suited his gregarious and imaginative twin.

George knocked on the door.

Bree glared at him, "What do you want? I'm trying."

"It's George. I think I may have figured out part of the reason you have trouble. The wand doesn't like you. Fred and I sort of had the same problem. Had to buy new wands."

Bree blinked, "You've already given me a job, a place to sleep and see that I eat regularly. Why would you get me a wand?"

George laughed, "If you want I'll deduct it out of your pay. Since that would make it difficult to keep yourself in books I'll probably deduct a sickle a week out of your pay. So you can still buy books."

"Don't need to bother." Bree muttered.

George smirked, "I'm doing it because I want to and because it will benefit you in the long run. It would make your job easier. Struggling to use a wand that doesn't suit is annoying."

"Fine." Bree grumbled.

.

George flicked his wand and all the boxes landed on the shelves in their proper place.

Bree grumbled, "Not fair! You make it look so easy."

George patted his shoulder companionably; "You'll get it eventually. I just finished it so Fred couldn't complain about you not finishing."

Bree stiffened under the chaste but gently touch.

George sighed, "You have to know by now that I won't hurt you. Come on."

They headed up to the office and flooed to the Rue de Leon district of Paris. It was where the French Ministry was and also contained the Diagon Alley of France.

George led him to the Paris branch of Ollivanders.

"Bonjour! Oh it's you Master George. How might I help you?"

George gave him a false blush, "Well you see…Bree here is my assistant at the shop. I sort of blew up his wand on accident. I was hoping since it was one of your cousin's you might be able to fit him to a better wand."

"Do you know what it was?"

George was thoughtful, "I only read one book on Wandlore back at Hogwarts but I _think_ it was a 12 ¾" Dragon heartstring and English Oak. I remember it was bendy. It was stubborn and required Bree to put more effort into his casting then he needed too."

"What is Bree like?"

"He is shy but hard working. He likes to stick to the shadows and do what needs to be done without being noticed. He's an orphan. Privately tutored but a quick study."

"Cherry wood, aids rather than hinders. It would help boost his confidence. I think that would suit. But the core…"

'Perhaps a stone?" George offered.

"Yes…" Louis circled him thoughtfully and then went to grab a handful of wands with cores fashioned from powdered stone. "Not Jasper…doesn't seem interested in Runes or law. Not a healer for Galena wouldn't suit. What about Aventurine? Hmm…lets try that."

George watched as he pulled out two wands.

Louis Ollivander opened it, "No, that's Hickory." He took the other one and smirked, "Yes, a 11" rather bendy Aventurine Powder and Cherry. Try that."

Bree held out his hand palm up.

It threw itself across the shop.

Bree held up his hands to protect his face.

It hit his left palm and out of reflex fingers gripped it.

It sparked, throwing out blue, bronze and yellow sparks.

"Were you are Hogwarts, you may have been a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. One can usually guess by the colour of the sparks if one is destined for Hogwarts."

George smirked, "Price?"

"Cherry is cheap and easy to get a hold of. Aventurine isn't a commonly demanded core. My uncle purchased it years ago. It gets stronger with age. I'll let it got for five galleons?"

George whistled, "Fred was fourteen Galleons and mine was nine."

Louis shrugged, "Like I said I didn't have to worry or go to difficult lengths to obtain the wand wood and core."

"Seventeen sickles to a galleon, five galleons that's 85 sickles. A sickle a week shouldn't take long, a little more then a year?" George shrugged.

"That's a year and three months!" Bree hissed. "How can you be okay with that?"

George shrugged, "It's less than our rent. Once we get the shop really bringing in money I'll try to arrange a higher rent. Besides you sleep at the shop now, why does it matter? You need it."

Bree glared, "Fine."

George smirked and paid for the wand. "Thanks. Come let's head back before Fred turns into mum."

"You want to floo back to Diagon? You're welcome to use my floo."

George bowed, "Thanks. We'll take you up on that."

Louis led them into the back and pointed out the floo. "It's always nice to have repeat customers who buy wands for others."

George laughed pulling Bree into the floo, "I ever have kids I know who to bring them to for their wands."

"Good day gentleman."

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes." George called out throwing down the powder.

At least he managed to do something nice for the shy cute stock boy…

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

* * *

Chapter 5

Bree was celebrating his first birthday while working for George, since Fred ignored him for the most part.

He was lonely…

George wandered into the apartment above the shop with a bottle of liquor. "Hey? You seemed out of sorts today. I know you don't think much of company but I'm always willing to listen."

"Why would I spill my deepest, darkest secrets to a stranger?" Bree muttered.

George winced, "I had hoped that we were friends. If you don't want me here I'll go."

Bree grabbed his sleeve, "You can stay if you want to that badly."

George grinned and sat in the settee across from him, he conjured two tumblers and poured them both some.

"I'm jealous of your ease with magic." Bree grumbled.

George smiled, "You'll figure it out soon, you're not stupid or slow."

They sipped at the whiskey.

George regaled Bree with stories of his and Fred's glory days of pranking at Hogwarts.

Bree was soon laughing so hard he was crying, "Shut up! Half of that can't be true."

George chuckled, "It's all true. If you want me to shut up, do something about it."

Bree reached over and dragged George close by the front of his shirt. He was too drunk to be in control of his actions and snogged him.

George's eyes widened and he moaned softly, his first real kiss. And damn was Bree a fine kisser…

Bree had George on his knees, fisting his shirt and keeping him off balanced.

George fell back onto the floor, pulling Bree down with him.

Bree landed on George, his thighs straddling George's hips.

"Oh Merlin." George was hard and he tried to grind against Bree's arse.

Bree snarled, "None of that."

A crack of magic and George's arms were above his head and tied at the wrist. George was naked and gasping.

"No one fucks me." Bree hissed.

George swallowed, "Then have me. You know I want you. I'll have you however I can."

"You ever been with a bloke before?"

George shook his head; "I was attracted to guys but never enough to want to bed them. Not 'til you. I sort of hoped you'd want me. I caught you looking sometimes. I gave you space but tried to show I was interested."

"I can't believe someone like you would want someone like me. You don't know anything about me." Bree muttered.

"You're smart, quick as a whip, hard working and relaxing to be with. You're gorgeous, without narcissism and lacking pretentiousness. I just was drawn to you because you are different from anyone I know. You don't chase me like the witches I know, thinking you can seduce me. I just wanted you…" George used wandless, nonverbal magic to prepare himself, "I still want you. It is sort of erotic to be tied up like this. You can have me whenever you want."

"Whenever I want? I want you now."

A heartbeat later Bree was naked and thrusting deep into George's arse.

George closed his eyes, groaning softly, "Yes…"

Bree wasn't gentle; he fucked George hard and fast.

Which George loved, it was odd that a large man like George preferred to be dominated in bed especially by someone so much smaller in size.

It felt so good…George was glad of the charms that he'd used to prepare himself.

George was sure because Bree hadn't touched his prick that he'd come from being fucked and wasn't that an erotic thought.

Bree thrust in deep and fast but he'd found George's prostate easily. It was hot to listen to the large man gasp and curse. George was actually begging for him to keep going and not stop. It was hard to think complete thoughts but it was still unnerving that he was allowed to do this.

They both came hard with loud cries, Bree managed to fuck them both into another orgasm before they passed out from exhaustion.

XoooooX

Fred was worried because according to their house elves George hadn't come back to the Manor last night. He'd Apparated to the shop right after breakfast to find it was locked up at least.

He searched the shop just to be sure but there was so sign of George. Was he upstairs in the apartment?

He scowled, that Bree was trouble…

Fred made his way up the back stairs to the apartment.

He opened the door and smelled the scent of old sweat and spilt semen.

Fred was startled to hear two distinct soft snores; one that sounded an awful lot like his twin.

He made his way around the second hand furniture and choked on a breath.

George was on his back, his arms and legs wrapped around Bree.

Damn if Bree didn't have the finest arse he'd ever seen.

Fred hissed and ignored the thought.

George let Bree…fuck him? His twin was bent? How hadn't he guessed that? It was very disconcerting to realize that his twin might have hired this Bree because he fancied him.

"I can hear you Fred."

The voice startled him farther, it sounded sexy sleep-roughened.

Fred swallowed.

XoooooX

Bree turned to glare at him, "What do you want?" bring a hand up to his temple.

"Was a bit surprised you shagged my brother."

Bree glanced down, gulped and sprang at the settee pulling the afghan over himself. "Fuck!"

George whimpered softly in his sleep and then woke up. He sat up gingerly and shivered. "Bree?"

"Not talking to you."

"He's got the balls to bed you but not to face you."

Bree snarled, "I was drunk."

George blinked, "Only one glass of whiskey?"

Bree scowled, "yeah." He was lucky he hadn't let George fuck him.

"Well why don't you both shower, dress in something suitable since you missed breakfast you can walk down to the Leaky Cauldron and get something there." Fred tossed an armful of clothes at George and left quickly.

George glanced at Bree sheepishly, "I didn't mean to get you drunk. I did want you to relax for once. For what it's worth, I enjoy it. I've never been intimate before. You're a good kisser and I wasn't sure that I could come from being fucked. I liked that. I'm no cheater. I really like you Bree. You ever want to do this again let me now. Though next time I would prefer we were more sober."

Bree muttered darkly, "Sure you want a whore to fuck you?"

George blinked, "What?"

"You want to know where I got my experience?"

George shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

"It should. After all, I let my father fuck me, every day, many times a day. You really should rethink liking me."

George swallowed, "I don't think you were willing. You wouldn't jump when people speak loudly or think you'll be hit. I don't care about any of that. I had suspicions but I like you anyway. There is something special about you Bree. I want you to keep working for us. I'm not going to fire you if you won't sleep with me. I enjoyed it, I would like to do it again but you don't have to feel obligated. I want you to choose to be with me of your own free-will."

George moved, still naked and covered in cum, he lightly touched Bree's cheek. "If you want me, you know where to find me. Now I'm going to shower down in the office. You can use the one up here. I expect you to meet me in fifteen minutes. Remember meals are not optional." He stood slowly, lightly brushing Bree's lips. "See you soon."

Bree stared at him, what was wrong with George?

He should be disgusted with him…

XoooooX

George reluctantly showered, he was saddened to find the only marks Bree left were handprints on his hips.

No hickeys or teeth marks.

Then again, Bree hadn't been interested in foreplay. A shame…

George shivered; he would have loved to feel those hands on his body.

He dried off and dressed in one of his suits. George sighed and finished adjusting his tie.

Fred was pacing outside the door.

George groaned inwardly, "What do you want?"

"What were you thinking? Sleeping with the help?"

"You're just jealous! I saw how you looked at Verity!"

Verity was the cashier girl, while Bree was a stock boy. Bree wasn't comfortable with crowds so he preferred to avoid them. He only came out on the floor when one of them told him something was running low.

"I wouldn't sleep with her!"

"Why not? You like her!" George glared.

"I don't want people thinking we only hire those we want to sleep with. I don't want people thinking you have to sleep with one of us to keep your job."

George glowered, "You just don't get it. I did hire him because he was attractive but also because he clearly had no place to go. I spent eighteen years as a virgin because I didn't meet anyone I wanted to sleep with. I care about him Fred. Bree is more important to me then one of your one-night stands. I don't decide to bed every cute guy I meet. Bree is special. I won't let you degrade last night. I enjoyed it. I know he did. Don't ascribe your motives to me. We might look alike but we're different people."

"Not so different if we both find him attractive." Fred muttered.

George backed Fred into a wall, "You can't have him. I won't let you bed him and leave him. He deserves better then your callousness. You don't know him. You've never tried. Bree deserves to be treated like he has value. I care about him; I might wake up one day and realize I love him. I don't know. All that matters is letting him see he has worth. You leave him alone."

XoooooX

Bree had overheard the argument between the brothers.

He hadn't meant to of course.

George was protective…

He wasn't sure he liked that George was treating him as his property.

However Bree felt a rush of warmth that almost brought a smile to his face when George said he was special. He was valued?

He wasn't sure how he felt about Fred liking him…

He'd seen how Fred flirted with all their female customers. He would have to be blind not to realize that Fred had stared at him earlier.

He tip-toed up the stairs and ran down them.

"We eating?"

Trying to pretend he hadn't heard.

XoooooX

George pinned Fred with a glare and headed towards Bree. He slowly brought his hand up to squeeze the younger man's shoulder.

Bree gave him a shy nervous smile.

George flushed, "Let's go grab breakfast at the tavern before we've got to open the shop. I know you'd prefer to be in the back before the crowds arrive."

Bree nodded.

George slowly moved his arm so it rest on Bree's slim shoulders, "Come on."

XoooooX

Fred watched them go.

He didn't like being cold-shouldered or told off by his younger twin.

What sort of power did that Bree have over them?

Fred wasn't sure but he would find out…

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 6

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

Notes: This story is set in the same universe as Ties of friendship, Bonds of Fate; Drawing Down the Moon, Reforging Old Bonds and Bound to you. It starts prior to Bound and will at some point play out concurrently.

* * *

Chapter 6

Fred had slipped into the stockroom to tell Bree that they were low on skiving snack boxes.

Unfortunately, Bree was not to be seen…

However there was an avalanche of fallen boxes.

Fred sent his patronus for his twin, a lynx and set about replacing the boxes.

George took a deep breath when he found Fred flicking his wand to put the boxes in their normal places.

George swallowed and helped Fred, his heart in his throat.

The closer they got to the floor they realized the boxes had blood on them.

Fred made the blood disappear with a flick of his wand.

George knelt in the pool of blood and examined Brecc gently.

Growing up in a family of six boys you sort of picked up rudimentary first aid. "I think he has a concussion."

"You remember Tonks? The girl with the crazy hair from Charlie's year?" Fred offered.

George nodded.

"I think her mum's a healer. I'll pop over to St. Mungos and see if she'll pay a house call. I doubt that Bree would let you take him to the hospital." Fred said still looking worried.

George gave him a weak smile, "At least give Verity the skiving snack boxes. I'd hate to run short with customers in the shop."

Fred nodded, fetching the box before disappearing.

George conjured a wet flannel and gently wiped the blood from Bree's face. "What happened love? Come on open your eyes gorgeous. You're going to give me white hairs you know."

Bree groaned.

George reluctantly pressed him gently to lay flat, "Don't move just yet."

"What happened? Last thing I remember I was on the ladder…"

George cursed, "Merlin's holey pants! I told you that thing was a death trap."

"Pardon me for not being as skilled as you two at levitating. The box I wanted was too high for me to reach it with a summoning charm because I couldn't see it."

"I'm sorry I just panicked seeing you covered in blood. I swear I lost several years off my life. Just wait for the healer, as soon as she says it's safe I promise to let you up. I'll probably tag along like a motherless Crup until I'm sure you're alright."

"What's a healer?"

"Something like a Muggle doctor only better, she won't cut you open or anything. She probably won't even touch you."

"Do let go of my Mr. Weasley. I am perfectly capable of walking without being dragged."

Bree tried for shirk from his touch but George just threaded their fingers together and wouldn't let Bree take his hand back.

"You're not the first bent couple I've met, nor will you be the last. I have no issue with being bent; I've treated Severus for years. Now will someone tell me what happened?"

George winced she was more imperious then mother but unlike Molly Weasley she have an aura that demanded respect. "He was on the ladder retrieving a box. He most have lost his balance and fell."

"We found him covered in boxes." Fred added frowning.

"I didn't do this on purpose." Bree snapped, "I wasn't going for cause of death, crushed to death by boxes."

Fred frowned, "I didn't say that."

"Ignore him." George advised, "He is trying to avoid admitting he was worried about you."

"He has a concussion and will have plenty of bruises. He shows signs of years of abuse and neglect."

Bree cringed, "George didn't anything to me."

"I can tell you've had at least a year of adequate nutrition and rest. You should talk about what you suffered; holding it in can cause great harm. When he is ready to deal with it and wants healing, you should make an appointment with my bonded. Ted would gladly help." Andromeda held out a set of potions, "A pain reliever for the headache due to the concussion, he has bone-deep bruises but no breaks. I have bruise balm that should speed up the healing on the bruises. I can help him recover physically more quickly from the abuse if he wishes, it will take time and effort but it must be his choice."

George pocketed the potions and stood with Bree in his arms, "I'll take good care of him Healer."

"See that you do…" Andromeda said shortly, "I will stop by during lunch tomorrow to check on him. If he wishes to rest, you should wake him every hour. If he becomes highly disoriented then send for me right away. It might be wiser to take him straight to St. Mungos."

"No hospitals." Bree snarled.

"I will leave my home floo address with Fred while you two clean up."

George carried a still protesting Bree up to the boy's apartment, "No we'll get you cleaned up and then you can berate me all you want. Be gentle with your head, I saw her use a sealing charm on your head wound which was where all the blood came from. I'm worried about you, I may look calm but inside I'm shaking Merlin I can hardly keep the memory of you on the floor in a pool of blood out of my head."

He stripped them with a spell and carrying Bree into the shower, he held Bree close close but he paused to cast an impervious charm on Bree's wound before turning the water on. He kissed the smaller wizard, leaning back on the shower wall as he gently washed Bree's body, there were faint and not so faint scars that made him ache for vengeance but the abuser was dead, beyond the reach of vigilantly justice.

Bree held him just as tightly, relishing the gentle and possessive way that George took care of him.

They only kissed and cleaned one another before exiting the shower.

A warm fluffy towel was waiting for each of them.

There was something sensual about drying one another…

They exited the loo wearing only towels to find lunch waiting on the small kitchen table.

They ate in silence, sneaking heady looked that when caught went straight to their cock.

After lunch, Bree dragged George back to the bedroom and fucked him into tomorrow.

Fred found them in bed together, George was asleep and Bree was toying with his hair.

"What do you want?" Bree snarled.

"I just…wanted to be sure you were both alright. George was worried…." Fred muttered.

"So were you." Bree sneered.

"So? You're one of our employees and I thought the stockroom was safe. The accident shouldn't have happened."

"It was an accident." Bree snorted.

"A few boxes falling sure, but an entire shelf? I highly doubt that. George was worried. He'll want to stick close to you to be sure you're safe." Fred said shortly.

"You're jealous it's not you."

"I don't like blokes." Fred frowned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Bree said noncommittally.

Fred stormed off.

"Keep telling yourself that." Bree said under his breath as he tried to smooth the worry lines on George's devastatingly handsome face. While the features were the same, their faces weren't always the same.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 7

Breaking the chains of the past

Pairing: Fred x O.C. x George

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled, they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis they are given not only a place to live besides the burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They become rivals for this wizard's affection.

Notes: This story is set in the same universe as Ties of friendship, Bonds of Fate; Drawing Down the Moon, Reforging Old Bonds and Bound to you. It starts prior to Bound and will at some point play out concurrently.

* * *

C

Chapter 7

George stuck his head into the stock room grinning, "Bree I was thinking, would you like to go out to dinner? Like a date? To celebrate how much better you're getting with your wand?"

Bree scowled at him, "You know I hate crowds."

George shook his head, "I'd rent a private room. It would just be you, me and the waiter.'

"Fine." Bree was nervous and stunned that George would go to so much trouble…

George paid Bree a little higher then he probably should and after each pay day he took him shopping to buy a few nice things. Not to an expensive store or to a second hand place but to a middle income place that was affordable.

"What should I wear?"

"Nice trousers, a shirt and tie? I don't expect you to dress up all the way. It's just us…" George said rubbing his neck nervously.

Bree nodded, "I have that much."

"I'll dress the same so you don't feel underdressed. We only have the dragon hide suits because Charlie sent the hide and we paid for it to be made up into suits. I wouldn't expect to wear them except to annoy mum. She's a bit of a harpy, bossing and controlling. She's not the least bit supportive of the shop; she thinks that it's dangerous and immature." George shrugged.

Bree scowled, "The products are so inventive, and I've never seen or heard of anything like them. I'm no stranger to having disagreeable parents. I never knew my mother but I assume she's dead. I'd rather not meet her."

"Don't worry, she'd verbally eviscerate you because it's her nature and I wouldn't put you through that." George promised. "Not because I am in any way ashamed of you, you don't deserve that treatment from anyone especially my mother."

Bree blushed, "Uhm…okay?"

"Dinner. Don't forget." George smirked as he left Bree in the stockroom.

XoooooX

George made the reservations, helped close the shop before flooing to the Hall to dress.

Due to the shop's operating schedule dinner for them was held back mostly until ten-ish.

They closed for lunch but snacked during normal dinner hours for straggling customers.

George returned to the shop via the office floo to find Bree practically wringing his hands.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Bree frowned at him.

"I've never really been on a date before so I'm nervous." George rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a nervous laugh.

"Neither have I obviously."

George took two steps towards Bree and kissed him, "Then we'll share the experience. I'm glad I get to show you how you deserve to be treated."

Bree blushed, "Whatever."

They left the shop closing up and locking it.

George led him towards the Italian restaurant he'd made reservations at.

Bree shrunk behind him, clinging to his hand as they weaved through the late crowd.

They entered the restaurant Antonio's.

George smiled at the maitre'd, "We have a reservation under Weasley Wizard Wheezes, George Weasley."

The man nodded, escorting them to a small private dining room.

Unsure of the odd named food and drink; Bree ended up ordering lemonade, water and plain spaghetti.

George ordered a large salad, pesto, a bottle of wine and chocolate gelato to arrive later. He also ordered water for himself.

Bree frowned at the wine, "Are you going to drink the entire bottle yourself?"

George shook his head leaning over to whisper, "To share…"

Bree shivered. "You trust me with alcohol? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

George turned as red as his hair, "Do I? I'm hoping for a repeat performance."

Bree groaned, "You insufferable addict."

"It's my arse and I enjoy how it feels when you plough me. Only you have had me and as far I am concerned, only you can." George shivered.

"Is this the place to discuss that?" Bree hissed.

"There are wards to keep the serving staff out if you wanted me." George whispered, "I even know wards for public sex but I learned them because I like learning. This would be about as public as I'm comfortable with so you know."

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of anyone seeing your body." Bree mumbled.

"Good, because I'm a one man-man, I don't want anyone else." George kissed him teasingly.

They broke apart when their salad and drinks arrived.

They shared the salad but held off on the wine letting it chill.

They shared anecdotes of their day, mostly George's tales of customers that had come into the shop.

Their main courses arrived and George uncorked the wine, pouring them each a glass.

"What is that green stuff?" Bree frowned.

George smirked, "Pesto." He stabbed two tortellinis with his fork and held it out to Bree, "Try it?"

Bree nervously tasted the food, he moaned. He could taste basil, almonds and garlic a few of his favourite things. "That's…heavenly."

George chuckled, "Isn't it? I adore it. Mila has made it a few times since we moved to Ivy Hall. I saw it on the menu and had to try Antonio's but I think Mila's is better honestly."

They moved their plates closer and ate from each other's plate pausing now and then to feed the other.

Soon the wine began to hit Bree, he really was a light weight with liquor of any kind.

He grabbed George's tie and kissed him aggressively.

"Oh my…I beg your pardons. I was just coming to ask if you wanted your gelato." Their server coughed.

Bree glared, "Forget it."

"No!" George pouted, "Pack it. we'll take it to go. Hurry." He tossed a handful of galleons on the table to cover the meal and a tip.

The server left in a hurry.

"Wait until we leave. Please? I took down the anti-Apparition wards before we left. We can Apparate to the bed." George said kissing him eagerly.

"Fine!" Bree snarled as he grabbed George's cock through his trousers.

George bucked into his hand, "Fuck!"

"Oh I will."

"Here is your gelato sirs." The server stammered.

Bree removed his hand from the front of George's trousers; he grabbed his hand and fairly dragged him to the door.

George snatched the gelato on the way past the server, "Thanks. Night."

Once they were outside of the restaurant, George kissed Bree as he Apparated them straight to Bree's bed in the apartment above the shop. He then brought the anti-Apparation wards up again and banished his clothes to the floor as he fell backwards on Bree's bed naked.

"Mine too." Bree growled.

George used the spell to send Bree's clothes away and prepare himself as well as casting lube on his lover before setting his wand aside. "Fuck me."

Bree entered him with a groan, "With pleasure…"

Bree fucked him through two mutual orgasms.

They then collapsed, passing out from sated exhaustion.

XoooooX

Fred had overheard their plans for dinner and had silently fumed. He went home to eat his own late supper before jealousy and curiosity had him back. He realized after thirty minutes that the wards had been tampered with and realized his sex addict twin had plans to clearly Apparate back.

He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and waited.

He waited over an hour for their return…

Once they appeared the wards came up again and then they were soon naked…

Fred cast a silencing bubble around himself and then watched.

Seeing Bree so erotic as he fucked his twin had Fred hard and dripping.

The sensual movements as Bree moved, nay thrusted made him more turned on. He'd never seen an arse quite so delectable. To say he had designs on it would be the truth…George didn't want to share?

Well then…

Fred sneered as he came with them, wasn't that up to Bree? The two hadn't gotten off to a harmonious start like Bree and George. He had some repair to do to Bree's impression of him.

He wanted Bree, not just because George said no but he was powerfully attracted to the younger wizard. He was protective and well, he didn't like that they had something or someone they couldn't share.

Fred had never considered himself bent; he'd never looked at a wizard in lust until he'd seen Bree that time naked after having George. He wouldn't say he was really bent just bent towards Bree.

He wanted just how hot it might be to be fucking Bree while Bree fucked George…

Someday he planned to find out…

Knowing Bree was weak to alcohol might factor into his seduction plan. Fred just had to find a way to get Bree to trust him enough and pretending to be George would never work because Bree could seemingly tell them apart…

Since he'd really started to watch their stock boy, he didn't notice the witches so much. Even Verity paled beside the youth…

Perhaps, it was time to leave his playboy ways and attempt a real relationship…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
